


Why You Need To Kiss More

by jronekis2 (minhyunbin)



Series: A Thousand Feelings For NU'EST [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyunbin/pseuds/jronekis2
Summary: Being roommates with a certain Kwak Aron with finals just 3 weeks away can be very, very disruptive. Especially for the self-proclaimed productivity master, Hwang Minhyun.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Aaron Kwak | Aron, Hwang Minhyun/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Series: A Thousand Feelings For NU'EST [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Why You Need To Kiss More

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: minron, roommates, study session

Slow whirr of the ceiling fan induces drowsiness in the air that slowly slipped under your skin. Minhyun yawned, unabashed, pale hand raised to rub as hit tired eyes. It's only 4pm, which was early by Minhyun's standards to even take a break, nevemind if he's been reading chunks after chunks of Korean text for the past three hours, all the while ignoring his roommate. Minhyun always packed his timetable down to the minute, motivating himself with stringent blocks on the planner that dictate his rest and work balance. And as a college student, that alone is severely imbalance.

( Not to mention, the amount of times he was kidnapped by Mingi or Dongho for some random party had forced him to make up for lost study time way too much in the entire year. )

In their shared dorm was another matching table, stacked with piles and piles of books, half of which was his. In his defense, Aron hyung had given him full permission to do so, more than often preferring to work with his laptop on the bed or the floor, and rarely ever at the desk unless he's at the library. Even then, he prefer to visit just after lunchtime, where the campus library was packed to the brim and all tables and chairs were taken up, so he could settle his petite but adorable frame in between bookshelves, and camp there all day long. Sometimes Minhyun would join him too after a sigh and the standard 'hyung, what are you doing?', large physique squeezed just right beside him, knees pulled up. 

It almost always earn him a little pinch on the cheeks, and while he shrugged it off with a laugh, his pink ears betrayed just how much he liked the attention. 

"...hyung, just what are you doing?" 

He gave up. It's been at least a whole hour, considering how his phone had lit up once, an hourly alarm system he's devised so that he could transit between the blocks of time, and Aron had been staring at him for the entire time. Well, a dramatic exaggeration in his Leo-centric mind, but it wasn't that far off from the truth. In between the small moments where he lift up his hands from his notes, he could sense the gaze at the back of his head, and a glance towards the mirror on the corner showed Aron peeking from behind an open book, not even his glasses could cover up this strong stare that burned his skin. 

"Nothing~" Aron sang, a manner so cheeky that it got on his nerves, arousing curiosity and his stubbornness to get an answer. Minhyun turned around, lips pursed into a frown with just a slight, very slight, pout. 

"You were staring at me for the past hour," Minhyun crossed his arms and legs. 

"That I am."

Shameless admittance. Minhyun parted his lips, then pursed them in frustration at the Journalism senior. It's always been like this, even when Aron's 2 years older, he's always so childish. Getting on his nerves more than he liked to admit. Forcing himself into Minhyun's mind whenever there was a slip of a moment when he's not busy. Heck, even _when_ he is busy. And that wasn't supposed to happen. If someone were to put a mind-map of his brain, it should be grapefruit ade, books, indie music, sleep and maybe a small portion on his family and friends. Not a whole chunk of 'Kwak Aron', standalone right in the center. No way, nu-uh.

"It's distracting."

"Oh, messing with your focus, Mr Productivity?"

He rolled his eyes, turning around, not realising just how red his neck was becoming from being flustered. "Finals are in three weeks, hyung. I still have 2 books to complete."

"Well, maybe I can help?" 

Minhyun can hear him shifting, bedsheets rustling. Moving closer. He refused to look back, picking up his pen once again. "Last I checked, we were in different majors, hyung."

"And that's why I have the perfect tip for you, Minhyun," he hummed. Shadow cast over him, Aron's silhouette now on his desk and half-written notes. "Call it my journalistic nature, but I just found some very interesting research, and it looks like you need it." 

Silence. Minhyun tried to ignore him, but with his breathe ghosting the top of his head, one arm pressed onto the table top from the side, and Aron's all-too-close proximity, it's just too difficult. And for all the mischievous deeds, Aron can be a really patient man.

"What is it?" He asked in resignation, tilting his head upwards to meet the elder male's stupid, handsome face that not even glasses could take away from. He looks like a nerd wearing them, just how did Aron look even more perfect?

"The paper's called, 'why you need to kiss more'," Aron's breath lingered on his lips as he leaned in. Just like that, their lips touched, a brief moment that yet felt like time had stopped. Widened eyes and a flush of red rushed to his cheeks, Minhyun felt flutters in his tummy, like how he always does when their arms brushed against each other or when Aron purposefully blew air at his ears for laughter, or when he would rest his chin on his shoulders so easily. He froze in spot as Aron pulled away from this super uncomfortable Spiderman's kiss, taking an extra second to process all this before he jerked up, turning around and backing into his desk, hand covering his mouth in sheer embarrassment.

"...?!"

"The report indicates that kissing reduces stress and raise productivity, what do you think?"

Minhyun stared. His phone buzzed - 4.30pm, the time to take a break. 

"I- I don't think so."

"Oh?"

"Maybe," the literature major licked his bottom lip, blinking rapidly. "Maybe I need a second try to, to test the theory."

"...Well then," arms pressed on either side of him, locking Minhyun in place, "I'm happy to oblige."

**Author's Note:**

> yet another 1000-word challenge completo! had the inspiration in the middle of work and had fun creating this. interesting enough, if you google the title, you might find some fun research hehe. thank you to the person who sent in the prompt! your kudos and comments are much appreciated c: 
> 
> feel free to hit me up on twitter [@sng_iyagi](https://twitter.com/sng_iyagi) and send in prompts ( pairing + 1 word ) to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/sng_iyagi)! — yours sincerely, Sonagi♡


End file.
